My Bad Day Just Got Worse
by ScarletOblivion
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was living a pretty normal life for someone like her. Going to school, chatting with friends, having a father who completely ignores her. You know, the usual. That is, until a juvie criminal escapes and blows up half her bathroom. She had seen some pretty weird things in her life, but pink hair and a blue cat was not one she expected
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long day for Lucy. She had just returned home from a very tiring day of school, only to be faced with the appending doom known as homework. She had spent four hours at her desk finishing worksheets and then another three talking to her best friend Levy. She only stopped talking when her phone cut off and she realized she had out of credit.

'Just great. And I was so looking forward to hear about that new book she was reading.'

Groaning loudly, she rolled lazily out of bed and stretched. Yawning slightly as she stumbled over to her laptop, pressing the start button and letting it warm up. 'Hmm, I wander if anything exiting happened today' she thought as she quickly typed in her password and opened a new internet tab.

Lucy was the main reporter for the school news letter and it was her job to tell the students if anything exiting had happened. Her work was always cut out for her because none of the students read the news.

Glancing lazily at the page, she read the normal articals. Some celebrity had done something or other, a bus had brocken down, a lucky person won the lottery, the usual.

But there was one article that caught her eye.

_**ESCAPED JUVIE CONVICT ON THE LOOSE**_

'WHAT?! Someone escaped!' her mind was buzzing as she recalled an article she read a while ago. It talked about the local Juvenile Detention center being the safest and well guarded in the world. It held some of the most dangerous criminal teens in the whole of Fiore. And one of them escaped!

'This would be great for the school news' she thought as she quickly read the article.

She was drawn from these thoughts though as a series of loud knocks came from her door.

" I'm sorry to interrupt Princess, but master Jude has requested your presence at the diner table," her maid Virgo said, closing the door behind her as she came to get her mistress ready.

'Great just my luck' she though, as Virgo started to dress her in a flamboyant dinner gown, Complete with lace and frills from bottom to top.

"Ack! Virgo, this dress is choking me!" she managed to get out before Virgo tightened the corset, affectively cutting her off.

"It appears that this dress is getting to small for you Princess. Is it punishment time?" Virgo asked as she adjusted the frills on her collar.

Lucy sighed, Virgo always had a weird obsession with being punished even after she repeatedly told her that she wasn't going to be hurt in any way.

"Is something wrong princess? You look a little down."

Lucy sighed again and looked up at her maid. " I've told you Virgo, you don't have to keep calling me Princess," she said, slipping on her high heels, " and as for what's bothering me, it's my father.

Virgo paused "Princess?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing Virgo, I'm just surprised that he's back so early. Let alone that he'd want to see me." She stated as she joined her maid by the door "He must have found another rich suitor for me to 'make friends with',"

"Cheer up Princess, Chef Loki made you your favorite dinner" the maid said in a futile attempt to cheer up her mistress.

Lucy smiled fondly at her maid, "I guess your right" she said, as she followed her down the hall.

Lucy sat, staring glumly at her plate of spare ribs, itching to change into her jeans and a tank top. The servants around her noticed her odd behavior and glanced at her with concerned faces. They knew she felt uncomfortable at the grand marble dinner table, as she usually ate with the servants when her father was not around.

The chef Loki, a childhood friend of Lucy's had made her favorite food yet she hadn't even touched it.

Of course, the servants were used to this behavior from Lucy when her father was around. She wouldn't talk or eat a thing, just sit there staring at her food.

Her father, Jude Heartfillia, CEO of Heartfillia Railways sat at the opposite end of the table, eating his diner and reading a newspaper as if his daughter wasn't even there.

The servants were used to this too, but that didn't mean that they liked the way Jude just ignored his daughter.

Ever since his wife, Layla Heartfillia, was killed in a car crash, Jude had started to distance himself from his daughter, to the point where he merely thought of her as an object to use at his disposal to expand his company.

"Lucy, look at me." Lucy was startled from her thoughts as her father stood and walked over to the window.

"I have met with Mr. Straight and I want to introduce you to his only son Dan Straight. He is the heir to his father's vast and wealthy company and I want you to make friends with him as his father is thinking of combining our companies. I have invited them over for dinner on Saturday along with some other business associates and their sons. You are to act like a proper lady and leave a good impression on all of them. Do you understand?"

Lucy stared at her food again. She was used to her father arranging these types of things with business associates and expecting her to 'make friends' with their sons. She brought her gase back to her father and was about to nod when something in her mind clicked.

"But dad I can't. I'm going to a concert with Levy and Erza remember. They got me the tickets for my birthday."

Her father twitched, "Lucy, this is far more important. You can play with your friends some other time. This could expand the company and earn millions if everything goes well!"

Lucy was shocked. Those tickets had cost a fortune and her friends had saved up for months just to buy them for her. She couldn't just say no.

"But father!" I complained, I had to go to this concert.

"No 'buts' Lucy." He said in a steely voice.

"Bu-"

"I SAID NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT CONCERT AND THAT'S FINAL!" His voice shook the glasses and table ware. You could see the anger radiating from his face.

Lucy cowered from her spot at the table as her father calmed down and continued to eat. Appetite completely gone, she excused herself from the table and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door.

Collapsing onto her bed she made up her mind. No matter what, she was going to that concert."

Lucy decided that the best way to forget about her argument with her father was to take a nice long bubble bath. Virgo had come by to drop off some food which (much to her surprise) she demolished instantly. She didn't think she would be able to eat for at least a week after that argument but apparently her body though otherwise.

She dipped her toe into the steamy water and shivered. One of the upsides about living in a huge expensive mansion was that there was always plenty of hot water in her massive bathroom.

She got into the water, sliding down the tub and letting the foamy bubbles surround her. She dunked her head underwater, letting the warmth wash away all her troubles before coming to the surface and taking a gasp of air. She sat back in the tub and relaxed, letting her mind wander.

She went over the events of today in her head. It had been a pretty normal day in terms of school. She had gone to all her classes and caught up with her friends at lunch, even though she did get an abnormal amount of homework to complete, but she blamed that on her teacher's crabby mood.

She thought over her conversation with Levy, and the argument with her father. She hated the fact that he treated her like an item that he owned and could do whatever he wanted with, but she let that slide for the moment.

There was one thing that caught her interest though and that was the article on the escaped juvie criminal. The article said that he had escaped late last night when the guards weren't looking. Apparently the guy was a pyro because he used some homemade bombs to blow up the prison wall. The article said his name was Natsu and that if anyone spotted a pink haired teen they should call the police immediately.

'Wait pink? Don't tell me the guy's hair is pink!' She started cracking up at the thought of some beefy guy with scars all over his body having pink hair.

But then the rest of the article came to her. The guy 'Natsu' was charged with the murder of both his parents and the bombing of a local school. The explosion had not killed anybody but at least forty people were injured and had to be taken to hospital. He was arrested the day after and his younger sister taken to child care.

So many people were hurt because of him and the thought that he was on the loose scared Lucy way more than she would care to admit.

Shaking her head quickly she sank under water again, trying to forget the thought.

That's when she heard it, a faint tapping sound coming from her window. She peered through the fogged glass but couldn't see anything, only the night sky and the distant mountains.

Thinking she had just imagined it she sank into the water again, trying to calm her nerves and thinking she had read way too many books.

She was almost completely sure she just imagined the sound and was about to get out of the bath when she heard it.

This time Lucy was sure that she wasn't imagining the sound and started to get really scared. She remembered one of the horror stories she'd read about a murderer who killed its victims while they were showering and slit their thoughts when they least expected it.

Lucy was so caught up in her thoughts of murder books that she failed to notice the sound had stopped.

The glass of her window started cracking, looking as if it was expanding. Spidery webs spanned across the glass. The cracking sound drew Lucy's attention as she stared at her window.

Stare at it wildly, she reached her hand out and placed a finger on the glass. She thought that she could see something behind the cracked glass. It was flickering and orange. 'Fire?' she thought.

A sizzling sound filled her ears, reminding her of barbeque sausages or more close to…

"A bomb fuse"

The glass window exploded in fire, shattering glass everywhere. Lucy was thrown underwater as the shock of the explosion rang in her ears.

Cuts had formed all over her from the shards of glass, red against the blue of the water.

She heard the muffled sounds of her servant's shouting from outside and the frantic pounding of many pairs of feat but it all sounded distant, as if she were buried the ground, desperately trying to hear the commotion on the surface. All she could hear was the beating of her heart. A rapid thumping that echoed in her head.

She couldn't hold her breath and longer. Her lungs burning for air, she struggled to resurfaced amidst the bubbles and glass, chocking up water.

She looked through blurry eyes at the remains of her bathroom. Glass was shattered everywhere and the frame of her window was on fire.

'What happened?' was the only thought in her mind, when something pink flashed in the corner of her vision.

She turned to face the middle of her bathroom, and stopped. Her mind went blank as she took in the sight in front of her, face devoid of all emotions other than shock.

Standing in the center of her bathroom way a boy. He was cut from numerous shards of glass and was wearing an orange prison suit. He looked to be about her age and had what were apparently homemade grenades strapped to his belt. But the weirdest thing about him was his hair.

Lucy stared at him for a good few seconds trying to proses what had just happened. Confusion muddled her mind and she gaped at the site in front of her.

The boy stared back at her, looking about as confused as she felt.

Before even realizing what she said she blurted out the first thing that she thought of.

"Why is you hair pink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry that I took so long to upload. This is actually the first fanfic I've ever written and I'm suffering from extreme writers block T-T. But thank you for reading my story. I'm glad people like it. Before we begin a shout out to EgyptainSoul.88, Nethr Courts, Guest and Random for reviewing and to all those who followed/faved. I'm so happy you enjoyed this. XD**

_The boy stared back at her, looking about as confused as she felt. Before even realizing what she said she blurted out the first thing that she thought of._

_ "Why is you hair pink?" _

Lucy stared at the boy who apparently thought that it was okay to just explode someone's bathroom and bust in while they were having a bath.

The boy was studying her as well, sending shivers up her spine. I mean she was used to being checked out by boys but this guy was staring at her so intensely and she could feel her confidence slowly slipping away.

She was aware of her servants banging on her locked door, trying to get in and save their mistress but she couldn't move. The stare the boy was giving her froze her in place. She had and odd feeling, it was like she was being drawn to the boy yet at the same time wanted to run away from him.

Lucy sat there, in her bath, staring at the boy for a good minute before something finally clicked. She was in the bath, naked, with a boy who just exploded half her bathroom and was standing there, staring at her.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, startling the boy, making him trip over and land on the floor with a thud. Taking the distraction, Lucy quickly dived underwater, glad that she had decided to have a bubble bath as the foam gave her some protection.

Head peeking out from the water, she fixed a steely glare on the boy, who scampered back as far away from her as her could get.  
>Back hitting the wall, something fell from his shoulder that she hadn't noticed before.<p>

It was blue.

And fluffy

And had a tail.

'Wait, what?!' Lucy was staring at a bright blue cat. And it wasn't like grey/blue Persian or anything, this was a fricking, neon blue, cat!  
>Lucy struggled in her mind, trying to form proper words instead of the jumble currently in her head.<p>

Finally her mouth started working and she said the first thing that came into her mind. "Your cat's blue"

Lucy mentally face palmed. 'Seriously? Your cat's blue?! Why did I say that?!'

Looking back at the boy she noticed something she did not expect.

He was laughing.

A huge smile was plastered on his face and he was laughing his guts out.

He laughed so hard that he fell on the floor and started rolling around all over the shattered glass. His blue cat looked like it was trying to laugh to. It had this really weird smile on its face and was making a strange chuckling sound.

Lucy could only stare. There was something warm about his laugh. It sounded carefree and happy, as if he only experienced the best things in life and wouldn't be bothered with the bad. He looked really silly with his pink hair and juvie uniform, rolling around on the floor laughing with his weird grinning cat.

He was actually pretty hot, now that she looked. He had spiky pink hair that stood up in all places. A small diamond earring hung in his right ear glinting in the light and he had this really weird scaly looking scarf slung around his neck. His pink hair went surprisingly well with his juvie uniform.

_His juvie uniform._

__HIS JUVIE UNIFORM?!

Lucy stared unbelieving at the boy in front of her who was currently rolling on the floor laughing.

_ESCAPED JUVIE CONVICT ON THE LOSE_

__The line kept going over and over in her head as she remembered all the terrible things that the escapee had done. The escapee who had exploded her bathroom, covered her in cuts from head to toe and stared at her naked in the bath.

She was mad.

Yet she didn't hate him.

She knew about the things that he had done, heck, he blew up half a school, but there was something about him that made her think it wasn't his fault. That there was a good reason to why those things happened, even though she had just witnessed his explosive destruction.

She was so wrapped up in these thoughts that she didn't notice the boy had stopped laughing and was staring at her again.

Lucy turned her head to look at him, chocolate eyes meeting onyx ones. Those eyes entranced her. Catching her in their depth and mystery.

"I need you to hide me."

"huh?"

"I said, I need you to hide me"

Lucy was caught off guard by his question. He was staring at her with such seriousness that it took her a few seconds to comprehend what he had just said. And another few seconds to work out an answer.

"What?! Why?" Great Lucy, real smooth.

"Because the police are currently chasing me and if I get caught I'm dead."

'Wow that's one way to put it' she thought. She studied him, from his pink hair and scaly scarf to his beat up and raggedy uniform. She couldn't let him stay. If her father found out she'd be punished for sure.

"I'm sorry, I can't" The words slipped from her tong and instantly the boy's demander changed. He gave her the coldest, harshest look she had ever seen. She slowly started backing as far away as she could from the boy though there was little room in the tub.

The boy was instantly in front of her. His steely glare set upon her. She hadn't even seen him move. He slowly started reaching behind his back, right where the grenades were strapped.

'He's going to blow me up!' Lucy though in terror.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave my no choice" Lucy freaked and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Pretty please let us stay?"

'What?' Lucy opened her eyes in shock, her face full of confusion.

And saw the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

There was the boy, on his knees, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes and holding the blue cat to her like a piece offering.

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Lucy's mind went blank.

"W-what, No" Lucy stuttered, looking disbelievingly at the boy who could go from cold and serious to cute and begging in a matter of seconds.

"Aww, come on. Please?" he asked with those cute puppy eyes. The blue cat in his hands grinned at her weirdly.

"N-no. I can't" Lucy's willpower was slowly crumbling under his gaze. Those adorable onyx eyes were diminishing any resistance she had left.

"Pleeeeease" he begged. He stuck out his bottom lip and started quivering.

And with that, Lucy's willpower disappeared.

"A-alright, you can stay, just stop staring at me like that" she stammered, cheeks bright pink.

"Haha! Yes!" The boy started jumping around the bathroom celebrating as if he won the lottery. The blue cat also started celebrating, jumping around after the boy.

"Ya hear that Happy! We got a place to stay! Ice Princess was wrong!" he picked up the cat and started dancing around the room.

'Happy? Ice Princess? What is he talking about?!' Lucy wandered, staring at the two in awe.

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Frantic banging at her bathroom door froze both her and the boy in their tracks. The boy stared at her worriedly, gesturing to her partly burnt bathroom door.

'Oh god, I'd completely forgotten about the servants!' Lucy thought frantically, 'How am I going to explain why half my bathroom's exploded?!'

"Lucy! What happened?! We heard an explosion!' Loki's voice came from the other side of the door, sounding out against the other servants banging.

"I-I'm okay. My hairdryer just short circuited and blew up the window. Don't worry I only got a few cuts. It's nothing serious." Lucy hoped they'd buy her excuse. Her bathroom appliances were known for going haywire sometimes and it wasn't the first time her window had had to be replaced.

"Are you sure you're fine, Princess?" Virgo asked. The banging on her door had ceased so she assumed that they believed her.  
>"Yes, I'm fine. I'll come and tell you what happened after I get changed" Lucy silently sighed. She couldn't believe they actually bought her excuse.<p>

"Okay Princess. We'll see you when you get out" She heard her servants footsteps slowly walk away. Once they were gone, Lucy let out a big sigh.

"So you're name's Lucy huh?" Lucy turned around and looked at the boy.

"Yea, and who are you?" she asked. She should at least know the name of the fugitive she was hiding.

"My name's Natsu and this is my little buddy Happy" he said picking up the cat.

"Aye" The cat - Happy - said.

'Natsu and Happy huh, this'll be interesting.' She looked at Natsu who had a huge smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back.  
>She was definitely going to regret this.<p>

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Please review and give me feedback. I will try to upload quickly but High school and writers block are unpredictable so I will probably upload between 1-2 weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon! **

**ScarletOblivion**


	3. Chapter 3

"_My name's Natsu and this is my little buddy Happy" he said picking up the cat. _

"_Aye" The cat - Happy - said. _

'_Natsu and Happy huh, this'll be interesting.' She looked at Natsu who had a huge smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back._

_She was definitely going to regret this. _

It took a lot of time to convince the servants that the explosion was because of my faulty hairdryer and in no way was because of a pink haired criminal. They were suspicious, of course. They had heard muffled talking behind the partly burnt door and the fact that my window exploded inwards instead of outwards like normal did not reassure them.

"But Lucy-sama, we were sure we heard voices coming from your bathroom. Gomenasai!" Aries squeaked. She was one of the trainee chefs that worked under Loki. I've suspected she's has a crush on him for a while but she's kind of sensitive so I won't say it out loud.

"Yeah Lucy, we're just worried. I mean, with that juvie criminal on the loose, who knows what will happen!" Loki slid his arm around a shaking Aries who immediately stoped and turned bright red.

'Loki you sneaky little…No Time for That!' God I keep getting distracted. Although apparently I'm not the only one.

All of my servants are staring at the two as if they'd grown a third eye. We've all known that Aries has a crush on Loki for a while now. You can clearly see it, but that's not what we were staring at.

It was Loki. He was Blushing! Loki never blushes! He's such a player and has a new girlfriend every week. The only reason he could possibly be blushing is…

I share a knowing look with Virgo and we burst out laughing. Everybody around the room starts teasing and laughing at Loki who has no idea what was going on while poor Aries looks like she wants to run away and hide.

I looked around at my friends. They're the only people who really cared about me since my mom died. They know me as well as I do and I tell them everything.

Keep a secret this big is gonna be hard.

I stare at the wreck that used to be my bedroom. It looks like a cyclone of unwashed clothes and the contents of my underwear draw rampaged through the room and left no surface uncovered. Adding onto the list of damage, the more than slightly exploded ensuite door was not covered in my dirty laundry.

And in the middle of it all, lying on my bed, eating all my candy and gawking at my underwear like it was the weirdest thing ever was a pink haired idiot and his blue cat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted so loud that Natsu yelped then promptly fell of the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow! What was that for Lucy?!" Well that made me feel a little bit better.

"What do you think? You trashed my room!"

At this he just gave me a blank look as if trashing random stranger's houses was something he did every day. It probably was.

"I was just having a look around, I mean I gonna be staying here a while so I'm checking out the place. And is this even underwear?" Oh god. I'd forgotten that he'd be sleeping here. And since I'm keeping Natsu a secret from the servants, he's can't sleep in one of the guest rooms. He'd have to sleep in my room.

'God help me'

I started to think about what would happen if someone found him, or if he accidently set off one of is grenades and exploded my wardrobe. My poor designer clothes!

I let out a sigh.

"Ok, if you're going to be staying in my room we're going to have to set some ground rules" at that he groaned and flopped on my bed.

"But Luuucy! I hate rules!" How old was he, Three?! He's being so childish.

"To bad!" I snatched my underwear out of his hands. God he was starting to get on my nerves. "Ok, rule number one. No sleeping on my bed! It doesn't matter if I'm there or not, if you sleep on bed I will kill you!" I guess my tone was harsher than I thought because both he and the cat flinched. "Number two. Don't go in my bathroom while I'm in there. I've already had enough of you bursting in and I don't need it to happen on a regular basis." I started to freak out imagining all the horrible possibilities of Natsu coming in while I'm in the shower.

Apparently Natsu noticed me freaking out 'cause rolled his eyes and started playing with a grenade. "Gees, calm down would ya, I ain't gonna burst in while you're having a bath, I promise."

Yea because I totally trust a guy with pink hair and grenades.

"Look just doesn't come into my bathroom. And would you quite with the grenades already? You're gonna blow up half my room! I really don't need my summer's worth of salary and clothes in shreds ya know!" I was starting to get really frustrated now. It had been a long enough day without Natsu in it, not to mention my father had been a real pain making me go to that stupid business party and missing out on going to my concert!

'Wait a second, the concert.'

I looked over at Natsu who was playing with what looked to be bomb fuses.

'I have a master criminal hiding in my bedroom. If he can escape the best juvie prison in the country then surly he can help me escape from a stuffy business ball.'

"Natsu!" Either I'm a lot scarier than I thought or he's just really jumpy but he looked kinda cute when he yelped and scrambled under the covers, quickly to be joined by his cat.

"Gees Lucy, don't just suddenly shout like that! You're almost as bad as Erza!"

'Erza? Wait, how does he know Erza? Eh I'll ask about it later.'

"Well it's your fault for not paying attention! Anyway, I'm doing a lot for you right now. I'm technically hiding a criminal of the law, which, by the way, is completely Illegal! So, in return, you are going to help me escape and go to a concert with my friends."

He glanced at me confused. "What? Why do you need my help to go to a concert? Can't you just climb out the window or something?" He looked really surprised that I needed his help. It was like he expected everybody to be able to escape a four story tall mansion without being spotted. Knowing Natsu, he probably did.

"Look, not everybody is a grenade chucking ninja who can scale buildings ya know. And this is more than just a simple escape mission. My father is making me go to his stupid business party where he expects me to 'Make friends' with a bunch his associate's sons he wants me to pick a suitor from. He's hired guards to be stationed at all the doors and he'll be watching me the whole time. You think that I'll be able to escape without you?"

I leaned over slightly. I was a little out of breath after that.

Natsu just and looked at me with a bored expression and yawned "So basically you want me to stage your disappearance while you go off to a concert with your friends? Piece of cake." He started to stroke Happy as he snuggled under my comforter some more.

"Seriously?! You'll help?" I couldn't believe that he actually agreed to help me.

Natsu just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Wow Lucy, you're really dumb. I just said that I was going to help you so I will." He started settling into my bed "Now be quiet and let me sleep"

"What?! Oh no you don't" I pulled the sheet so hard that he went spinning and landed on my floor with a groan, Happy landing on top of him. "You can sleep on the floor mister. You blow up half my bathroom, you're gonna face the consequences."

"Whaaat? But whyyyyyy?" he said in a sleepy voice, "Your bed is so huge and comfy, can't I just sleep there?"

"Then what about me? Where will I sleep?"

"You can just sleep with me. Your bed's big enough to fit two ya know" My face heated up at his comment. He apparently did have the mental age of a three year old.

"W-why would I do that?!" Didn't he get that you don't just sleep with random people!

Natsu looked at my red face with what was apparently confusion. "Why not? We'd just be sleeping."

That did it

"LUCY KICK!" The poor idiot didn't even know what hit him. One minute he was standing by my bed and the next he was groaning on the floor where he landed.

"Oww Lucy, whatcha do that for?" he sat up rubbing his head where it had hit the wall.

"Just go to sleep already! I've had a long day today and I want to get some sleep! There are blankets in the cupboard you can use as a mattress and spare pillows under the desk. Now please, goodnight." I was really frustrated now. I stormed over to my bed and buried myself under my fluffy comforter.

Natsu flashed that cheeky smile at me

"Ok Luce, Goodnight!"

I turned my head back look at him. "Luce?" I asked

"Yea it's your new nickname! Do you like it?"

Luce huh?

"Yea, I like it very much" I said as I turned off the light.

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Hey Guys! Wassup! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so short. I haven't had a lot of time to write because of exams and preparation for Halloween ToT. I've also started writing a new story called Aftershock. It's a world war 2 AU about Jellal and Erza. Go check it out on my profile! A quick shout out to Guest, Sakura-Fiction, ShadowyBlue, AlexuPenguin, Guest and Hootenator. Thanks for reviewing guys! XD**

**ScarletOblivion**


End file.
